Memory Of Soul
by FAW
Summary: AU/Human: In an uncertain future, a woman will try to find answers ... This woman is Bo, a police agent. With her colleagues/friends Hale and Lauren, she will find out that her life is just the beginning of something bigger. Mystery, romance, sci fi, thriller and more. Rated T for now but will slide to M as we progress.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is a story I started in 2006, I wrote some chapters but I needed motivations to continue. A few months ago, I discovered the show Lost Girl and their awesome strong female characters. In a strange way, the characters personality made echoes to my story and I was determined to transpose it through them.**

**There will be friendship, there will be romance, there will be fights, there will be lies, there will be a quest for the truth.. There will be a lot of things. But most of all, I hope there will be something that will make you stay and will give you emotions.**

* * *

_In an uncertain future, a woman will try to find answers ..._

**Part One **

_July 20, 2085._

_4:12 am_ -

In a small flat, furnished with the bare necessities, swept by the city lights passing through the blinds ... a woman awoke suddenly in her bed.

She was sweating and her breathing was jerky. She tried to compose herself and rubbed her neck.

"Is there ever going to stop?"

She lifted her sheet and sat on the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor. She stood for a few moments like that, then got up and walked to take some fresh air.

Another starless night, the air was still hot and humid in the eastern sector of the city. The ventilation duct outlets and pipes come here to die, filling the atmosphere with clouds of smokes and acrid smells on an industrial symphony.

_We could even see a form of poetry if we looked with allochthonous eyes._

Well that was what she thought in the good days.

For ten minutes she was sitting on the floor, leaning on the half of the balcony's doorway, her left thumb stroking the present circular scar on her ring finger.

"_A dark night for dark dreams_" She thought.

At the same time the thud of a purring drone 3S (_Surveillance Social Security_) was heard and not so long after that it was scanning the surrounding area. Her face was enlightened and her blue eyes made contrast with the surrounding darkness.

It has been eight years since the government launched the program of citizen surveillance. The Eastern sector came in second after the Midwest to benefit of it. There was virtually no protest from the people, or if there was, it had not been publicized.

She got up and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Closing the door, she noticed it was a little more than 4am. She would begin her work in a few hours.

She placed her empty bottle on the coffee table, then took her cigarettes and pulled out one. She threw the package on the chair and turned the cigarette between her fingers mechanically. She doesn't like smoking but the gesture had something familiar to her.

"What time is it ..? "

She looked at her watch which showed 4:41 in red light.

"Another night running short. I have three hours to kill, so much to enjoy ... "

Leaving the room, she said aloud: "iTunes on"

Something flashed and music echoed through the place with these mini amps built in walls.

The woman came out of the room in black shorts and a white tank top. She put a belt around her waist, it was a new device that allows her to walk or run without fearing the gravity.

After an hour, her tank top wet, she decided to take a shower and get dressed for work.

She still had two hours to pass, and coffee doesn't seem to be a bad idea. She moved in front of her screen and put her _Talken_, a sticky chip which is placed close to the ear and used to communicate with a nanotechnology shortwave ranges.

"Search Mode. File M33. "

The computer performed the required tasks and informations of all kinds scrolled on the OLED curved screen.

She leaned back in her seat and drank a sip of coffee, carefully examining the data that are displayed.

She spent two hours like that.

"Off. Security enabled. "

She put her cup in the sink, took her polarized glasses and left the apartment.

* * *

**Part Two**

_7:58 am-_

City center, the usual morning traffic jam. Finally the woman arrived to the police station and parked her car in the underground.

She took the elevator like every morning and went to the 23th floor. The elevator doors opened and already the excitement of the first calls were giving the color.

She walked over to her office, opened the door and put her black leather jacket on the chair. Enjoying the view she had of her office, she watched the red sun rising behind the city buildings and pierce the permanent thick fog that covers the entire surface of the Earth since decades ..

"I'd like to see a real sunrise one day..." She whispered.

She pressed a button that was on her desk and the large window became darker to filter the sun's harmful rays.

She took off her glasses and put them in her drawer, then just when she sat down, a man entered almost without knocking.

"Bo, the boss wants your report on the arrest of Graft on his desk now! There is ... "

She interrupted him with a dark glare.

"Hi Hale, did you sleep well? "

The woman push a button and a part of her desk opened to reveal black spheres placed on a transparent surface. She pulled out one of them. Bo stood up and began to face her friend.

"Sorry Bo .. how are you doing? You look tired ... "

"Yes .. I don't sleep very well these days. "

"It's been a while now... Why don't you go see Lauren? you know she likes you very much. "

He gave her a wink, which made her raise an eyebrow.

"I don't need to go see a shrink. It's okay. I must have drank too much bad coffee at the machine, that's all. Food poisoning, it causes sleep disorders. Here, I found the reason. "

she gave him a winner smile, but she knew it was something else .. Hale knew it as well, but he preferred to let that go .. for now anyway.

"Well, is it still okay for tonight? "

"Tonight? "She arched an eyebrow.

"What?! Don't you remember what we had planned to do? It's been four months we expect that, don't tell me .. "

She laughed and opened the door.

"How could I forget the night I'll give you the lesson of your life! "

"Hey there! If you think it will be easy, you fool yourself! I've improved my game since the last time. "

"We'll see tonight. We'll see. "

She walked forward and closed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**NA : First of all, thank you for the reviews, there's more to come. And there's will be larger chapters.**

* * *

**Part Three**

_8:02 p.m._

Bo returned home after spending the day out to try to bring down the crime rate in the city.

Just returned to her flat, a female voice informed her of her messages.

"Hi Bo. You have 2 new visio. "

The young woman began to ease and fell back on her bed.

"Show me, please. "

The lights in the room faded and an image of a meter tall and a little less in width appeared in front of her. She sat down to see better.

"First visio, Hale, 6:57 p.m.: 'Bo don't forget to pick me up tonight! I'll wait next to the 107 ! 10:00 p.m. Don't be late! '"

She shook her head, amused by her friend.

"Second visio, Unknown, 7:24 p.m.:" I have information that you asked me. See you tomorrow. Be sure to take the package. '"

Bo's face became darker. She stood up and walked to her wardrobe.

"Delete the messages. "

"Messages deleted. "

She came out of the closet with a set of black reinforced leather and placed it on her bed. She went to take a shower and put on her clothes. Pants, jacket, long boots.

She looked at the time.

"9:34 p.m.. Time to eat and I'll show him how to win. "

_9:50 p.m._ -

Bo left her home, took her car and went to the 107. A crowd had assembled in front of the club. She parked two minutes before seeing Hale get out of the crowd, waving his arms.

"Well, you took your time Bo! "

"What?! Are you kidding me here? It's 10:01 p.m.! "

"Well, I told you 10:00 p.m.! "

"You .."

"I'm kidding, Rhooo. "

She made her big eyes and started the car quickly.

"Hey, do you remember where it is? "

"Hale, I am not senile yet as I know. So shut up and concentrate instead. "

"You're on the edge tonight! "

"Nah. I just really want to kick your ass. "

They threw a player look to each other and laughed.

After 10 minutes, they came in a corner of the city not so much frequented, in appearance. They passed a mountains of scrap metal and a few hundred yards away, four burly armed men were guarding the entrance to an underground.

They stopped the car and Bo opened the window.

"Your pass. "

"Here. "

The man scanned the pass and returned it to Bo.

"Pass-C. This is good. Go ahead. Good race. "

"Thank you. "

They went into the tunnel and after a few minutes, they stopped the car.

Hale get out of the car and leaned on the roof looking at her friend.

"4 months we expected that. We'll have F-U-N! "

"Yeah. Hope that there'll not be this jerk of Jiks. He's really crazy. "

"I don't know. Latest news, he was suspended because he had sent more than five guys at the hospital. And I saw the pics .. "

He grimaced.

"That's what I said. Completely cracked. Well, we're here to have a good time. So go! "

She gave him a nod and they went to the runners gate. They scanned their badge, each in a different terminal and took their helmet and gloves.

Before entering the track they made a hand gesture to say that everything was ok.

Suddenly the doors opened for each runner and a track faced them. Surrounded by bleachers full of people. All the seats were taken. Pilots walked to their respective machine and got on board.

The machine looked like a bike but without wheels and operates through a system of repulsive magnetic force enabling it to fly. The track was special alloy metals. Falls on this type of aera is almost fatal, or at least very dangerous, despite the protective measures.

Bo adjusted the visor of her helmet and her gloves and put her hands in two specific hollows. She cast a glance at her friend and at the same time she saw Jiks ..

"Shit ... "

She pointed him to her friend with a nod, then focused on the race. The countdown had begun and the crowd encouraged the runners.

"5,4,3,2,1 .."

**Part Four**

_1:24 am-_

After the race, Bo and Hale had joined the "small" party organized. Super select input and free drinks .

"What are we doing here ..."

"Stop bitching for once and enjoy your shit Bo. Clear your mind, this place is full of pretty faces and all. Have fun old branch! "

Her eyes almost came out of their orbit at the last word.

"Old what?! How dare you.. "

She didn't have time to finish her sentence that Hale was gone in the crowd and move to the beat of the music. She sighed and walked to the bar. She took a seat and ordered a drink.

She turned the bottom of her glass without much conviction, two ice cube fighting a duel. She was lost in her thoughts ...

Suddenly a warm touch on her shoulder startled her.

"Wha ..? "

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to scare you. "

A woman, as tall as Bo, with long blond hair sat next to her. She ordered a drink and turned a little more towards Bo.

"Hi Lauren. What are you doing here? "

"Well Hale told me that you participate in the race and asked me to come and see you two compete. I could not refuse. "

She gave her a small smile, discreet but visible enough for Bo to catch it. She didn't miss it and felt herself blush when she felt Lauren's leg brushing hers.

"Erm .. Yes .. So you were in the blearchers? And was it okay? it wasn't too .. "

"No it was perfect. I was even a ringside seat to see the crash of a competitor. The medical staff made an amazing work."

"Yeah. Another guy that this crazy Jiks has sent to the hospital .. "

"You were amazing during the race. You've finished second behind this Jiks. "

"Yes I did. But I didn't want to risk my life for a first place. I still have my mind. " She smiled at her, then looked in the bottom of her glass.

Bo brought the glass to her lips and grabbed an ice cube with her tongue and put the glass down. She crunched ice as she liked to do. There was a short silence and Lauren turned her intention on Bo's left hand.

"I never dared to ask you the question but ... Were you married? "

Bo almost choked on her ice.

"I beg your pardon? "

"Well, you have a scar on your left ring finger .. like if there was a ring... And usually that means .."

"Oh .. that .. No, I .."

She looked at her hand and touched the scar on her finger.

"I have it since.. since forever, so to speak. I don't remember when or where I got it but it's okay. "

They both smiled. But Bo was already lost in thoughts again ..

"So you don't know if you're married or not, or where you got this? "

"No... I do not know. It remains a mystery to me . "

"And you really have no clue or memories about this? "

"I don't. Well.. I .. It's been a while since I don't sleep well .. "

"And you think it may have something to do with your memory loss? "

"Maybe .. I don't know really, Lauren. "

"Have you already think to use hypnosis? "

"What? No, no, no. "

"Well Bo, this is very serious, you know, and it works. I did a part of my PhD on it. "

"It's not that I question your hypnotic skills or anything Lauren, but .. I don't know if it's good to dwell on the past .. If I lost my memory, there must be a reason .. "

"Look Bo, apparently your subconscious think the opposite... Otherwise you probably would not have these sleep disorders .. Memory is something complex. Its mechanism is still a mystery, so to speak .. if your memory is trying to resurface .. It will do through your dreams .. Visions, feelings of deja vu or something else. "

Bo had a thrill, hearing the accuracy of her words . It was suddenly a little too real for Bo. She slowly stood from her seat.

"Listen Lauren... Thank you for trying to help me, or inform me to the complex mechanism of my memory already very complicated, I assure you, but I think I'll go. "

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable... "

"You don't. It's okay. Really, thank you. "

"Alright. Be careful, okay? "

"Thanks, you too. See you soon? "

"Promised. "

They looked at each other and smiled one last time, then Bo headed to the dance floor and grabbed Hale's arm.

"Go Mister Travolta, it's time to go home. We've got work tomorrow. "

"What?! But we just started to have fun with the girls there! "

"Hale, please. "

"Wha... You okay? "

"Yeah, sure. But we need to go. "

"alright. "

"Thanks. "

She smiled and they left the club. Bo brought Hale to his home then went hers, took a shower, went to bed and fell asleep directly.


	3. Chapter 3

**NA : Thanks for reading and reviews. We will see more of Lauren in this chapter. Bo likes Lauren but she has a lot in her mind to enjoy her company.  
**

* * *

**Part Five**

**_3:35 am_**

Bo woke up again in sweat. The same nightmare, again... She took a glass of water on her bedside table and tried to drink a little. But even water tasted bitter. She closed her eyes, frowning and threw her glass against the wall, and broke into a thousand pieces. She stood up, without paying attention to the shattered glasses on the ground, without caring about the cuts she got in walking on it. She dressed quickly and left her flat. She needed air, she was suffocating here ..

It was still dark, the streets were eerily deserted. But there wasn't so much to worry. She reached the Silver bridge, an older bridge that was no longer used because of its age and could collapse at any moment.

It overlooked an ancient dry lake down there and the view was breathtaking. On one side you could see the bright city lights and on the other side there was the Eastern sector.

A strange contrast. She was wondering how the world was like before, how it felt like to live in freedom. If the world before was not a myth.

She sat on the edge of the bridge, her feet in vacuum and inhaled deeply. She looked for a moment the city lights flickering. It was almost magical if the rest was forgotten.

The sun was about to rise and Bo had forgotten to take her glasses. She made her way back. She was two blocks from her apartment. She glanced to see if the coast was clear to cross the road and walked to reach the other side .. but came out of nowhere, a gray car, tinted windows, darted right on Bo, she had just enough time to dodge and threw herself in a pile of garbage on her right.

She got up and saw the car go in a small alley 20 meters from here. She ran, grabbed her gun behind her back. Once in the corner of the dark alley, she saw the car crashed against a wall a little further .. She approached cautiously, gun in hand, remaining attentive to the slightest little noise ...She was only a few meters from the blazing car .. Suddenly the driver's door opened, someone got out and without paying attention to Bo, rushed to the other side of the car to help another person. The door opened with difficulty but the driver succeeded to extract the other passenger of the car .. The alley was too dark and Bo had trouble seeing their faces .. but she did recognize that the passenger was a woman .. the driver seemed distraught, almost frantic .. Bo decided to come closer but remained on guard ...

"Do you need help? "

No answer. Bo was now just behind the driver, she took a look on the woman seriously injured, her face was bleeding .. The blood was spreading on the floor..

"We have to call for help immediately before .."

Bo didn't see the driver's face .. but she saw one of her hands .. her left hand ..

She stepped back, confused .. then a noise from behind made her startle. She turned and saw two men, armed, coming to them. Bo turned around to warn the driver when she found herself face to face with _herself_ ... She was the driver .. It was her who had the woman seriously injured in her arms ... But that was impossible .. The woman in front of her was her but she couldn't be ..

"what the .. it can't be .."

She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and without warning she collapsed on the ground ... She woke up suddenly in her bed, sweating and looked at her watch .. "3:35" ... She buried her face in her hands and clenched teeth .. the head pain was still present ..

"It was just a nightmare .. But this one was ..."

**_10:42 - Lauren's Office_**

".. Different. "

Bo got up from the chair and went to look out the window. Lauren put her notebook on her desk after listening carefully Bo's dream .. She joined Bo and couldn't help but put her hand on her shoulder.

"What was different? "

Bo saw her reflection in the window and put her hand over it ..

"This time it felt so real .. I mean, really. I could smell the Chinese restaurant that bordered the alley .. and.. I don't know .. It was .. it was me, Lauren.. But I have no memories of having experienced this moment. . "

She rested her head against the window and sighed deeply ..

"Bo .."

Lauren took her by the shoulders and faced her, her golden brown eyes searching in Bo's deep blue eyes.

"Listen to me, we will find out what it means. I promise." She let her hands fall to her sides and walked to her desk.

"I told you about hypnosis? It could perhaps unlock barriers to enable your memory to remember something. Your nightmares are becoming more intense and it can be dangerous .. "

"Lauren .. I don't know if hypnosis is a good thing ... It's not even sure it will work. "

"If there is a chance you have to try, don't you think? "

Bo stared at Lauren a few moment and recognized she was right ..

"Ok. We'll try .. But now I have something to do. "

Bo opened the door to leave.

"Alright. You let me know when you want to do it. "

At this exact moment, Hale was passing by. He heard what Lauren had said to Bo, his mouth dropped immediately, and his eyes glistened. Bo realized the situation and his misinterpretation .. But this time she didn't want to spoil her fun. She gave a charming look at Lauren.

"Okay, I'll call you as soon as I can .. and thank you. "

The two women smiled to each other and returned to their official occupation, leaving Hale always stunned by this verbal exchange.

* * *

**Part Six**

**_11:26 p.m. - In the streets of the city _**

After an ordinary day of work, Bo had returned directly at home. Few hours later, she put a casual outfit and went run .. Nothing wrong .. except that appointment she had ...

She ran along her regular route, then after half an hour, she stopped and leaned on a lamppost at the corner of a dark alley. She held her breath when a sound caught her attention. Bo stared in the alley for a moment, then she saw herself in the glowing reflection of the man's glasses who was in the shadow of the street. she straightened and a castling voice broke the silence.

"Every door has a lock."

"Every lock has a key."

They stared at each other. The man broke the silence again.

"Do you have the package?"  
"Do you have the data?"

The man stepped forward , so did Bo. She put her hand in her pocket, which made him backed away. She noticed the move and hastened to clarify the situation.

"Hey, cool. I'm someone you can trust."  
"Yeah sure." He spat on the floor, not far from her feet. She gave him a neutral look.

"Now give me the package, I give you your data and I pull myself out of here .."

She handed him the package, who in return gave her an envelope containing the information she wanted. Bo thanked him but the man had already disappeared in the dark ...

Without saying anything she slipped the envelope under her sweater and began to run her way home.

**_0:57 am - Appart Bo_**

She put the envelope on her desk and sat down, her face was closed ...

After several minutes Bo finally decided to open it. She pulled out some papers and a small dark sphere .. She read the first page in front of her and the written name made her frown.

"M.O.S. Project .."

She put the black sphere in a base on her desk and data images appeared on the screen. She started to read and what she saw made her face grew more pale.

"It can't be ..."

From her facial expression, the information didn't seem to come from HappyNews . She poured herself a glass of whiskey and drank a sip. She pushed back her chair and leaned forward, taking her head in her hands, clenching her jaw repeatedly ...

**_At the same time - the police station_**

"Yes, it's on a good way. She will start the hypnosis sessions and will be able to access to her memory. No, she doesn't suspect anything. Don't worry about it, I know what I have to do .. and I will. "

The person ended the conversation, put the Phoner on the desk then left the office. On the door a name was holographed... "Dr. Lauren Lewis - Psychologist".

**_The next morning, 7:50 am, at Bo's_**

Someone was ringing at her door, frantically.

"Bo open the door, it's me!"

Bo walked to the front door, she staggered slightly, one hand on her head and her eyes narrowed.

"Hale, I hope you have a good reason to ring like a mad man to my door or I swear you will regret it bitterly. "

The door opened, Hale ran his hand with a whole bag of hot croissants, then waving a tiny french flag, he came in.

"I come in peace my dear B ... Wow, another bad night...? "

"Yeah .. bad night and alcohol. Well, maybe not in that order. "

She grabbed the bag and walked toward the kitchen, closely followed by Hale.

"Thanks for the croissants. Coffee? "

"You're welcome babe...beautiful..Bo?" He gave her a big smile and she looked at him, black eyes and arching an eyebrow, she shook her head.

"So, what with the early visit and the French pastries? "

She held the cup of coffee to his friend and leaned against the counter, drinking hers.

"Well, the boss asks us on a murder case. According to him, Graft could be related. "

Bo frowned, her mouth full of croissant. "Graft? But he was arrested three days ago. He's still in jail, right? "

"Nope. His lawyers found a loophole in the charges and took him out in a jiffy. And now it seems that our dear friend wants us to know that he didn't appreciate that we put our nose in its small private affairs. "

"The bastard. If we can't keep him behind bars for drugs traffic, he can be locked up for murder. "

"It won't be a piece of cake, Jones. We must go to the crime scene. Hurry up. "

"Okay I dress and we're leaving. "

Bo disappeared into her room and Hale took a few steps in the living. Seeing the unusual disorder he called her friend.

"Hey, you had a party last night or what? Storm in home! "

He put his hand on the back of the couch while watching the walls, and looked to the ground.

"Damn, who said that guys were more messy than girls."

He looked at his hand and realized he had put it on something. He lifted it and realized it was a black lace bra.

"Hot." He smiled mischievously.

Bo heard Hale's voice and asked : "What? "

He released instantly his catch and took a neutral voice : "Nothing, just the coffee's hot! "

He sighed in relief and awkwardly he pushed something on Bo's desk. The screen came out of its sleep mode and Hale frowned while reading a few lines ...

_"The MOS project was kept secret because it was considered non-compliant with the regulations and ethics of the IOAR (International Organization for Advanced Research) ... "_

Hale turned his head to see if Bo was still in her room, then he came back on the screen ..

_"Dr. Nicolas Yung and his wife Irina Ajovich, scientifics in neuronal biotechnology at Crystal Lab were killed in a car crash, two blocks from their home, around 11:40 pm "_

Bo took her jacket and her glasses and walked to the entrance without looking Hale.

"Alright, let's go. We take my car. "

He turned off the screen and headed to the door.

"Ok, but I drive!"

"In another life."


End file.
